Cosmic boy, totally BUSTED!
by legionnaire13
Summary: What happens to Cosmic boy and DReam girl's relationship when he starts missing out their dates? Read & Review. First story so pls be nice. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so for today my co-hosts are Vi and Lightning dunce…

**LL: What lightning dude? I prefer you calling me lightning hunk than lightning dude???**

**Vi: Oh stop your whining, whiner baby!**

(Wow I didn't know Vi had a bad girl side in her, what if Brainy finds out???)

**Vi: You are ****NOT**** gonna tell him any of this!!! You know how he gets angry he'd speak all of those scientific stuff that ****NONE ****of you two would know!!!**

Sorry if I don't have big brains like you and your boyfriend have. At least I have a brain! Unlike someone who is a mature man who is trying to pick his nosewhile were arguing!

**LL: Hey! I too have brains!**

**Vi: Oh really?**

Ok, ok let's just stop the argument. Let's get on with the story can we???

**Vi: Fine...**

**LL:Fine…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Trip," dream girl said sadly to her friend

"Hey" trip replied

"Aren't you and cosmic boy gonna have a date today?" she said confused

"Cosmic boy is on a mission right now and couldn't go through with our date so I said I'll just stay here," dream girl said in a low, sad voice

"Wow, I didn't know that Cosmic boy would do that to his girlfriend, and that's even an official date!" she said in a loud but not so loud tone.

"How do you know it's an official date?" dream girl said

"If it's scheduled, if said by the guy, and if he said it on a specific time, duh!" trip said professionally…

"Oh okay, now I know." she said in an understanding way

"You better fix your relationship girl or it could turn into a major bad breakup," scaring her a bit…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(suddenly cosmic boy went into the lounge looking so tired)

"What happened to you?" dream girl asked her boyfriend compassionately

"We battled emerald empress and her backup singers," trying to make DG laugh

(CB noticed a sad look in his girlfriend's face)

"Cos, we have to talk," speaking in al low voice

"talk about what?" he said confused

"about our relationship," she said (about to cry)

"what about our relationship? I mean I love you and you love me, what's wrong with our relationship?" he said confidently

"it's just that you keep on going to a lot of missions and I mean EVERYDAY and we don't spend much time together and you keep on rescheduling our dates even though you scheduled it on a specific time and day," she said (crying)

"Look, I'm sorry if I keep on rescheduling our dates and if we don't see each other often, it's just that…" (running out of words)

"It's just that what Cos????" she said in a confused voice (still crying)

"It's just that we go on a lot of missions and even though I have to leave the mission for us to be together I can't' cause it's our duty," he said trying to explain to DG.

"Look, I promise to make it up for those dates I've missed, starting right now," going to his girlfriend giving her a hug and then a kiss to cheer her up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(DG smiling at him)

"you promise to make up for **ALL **those datesyou missed?" reassuring

"Promise" he said with a convincing face

"and you won't skip **ANY **of our dates without telling me?"

"Promise" he said again

(DG giving CB a peck on the lips)

"So are you still up for our date?" he said happily

"Yeah I'm in the mood to eat right now, I'm starving and you look like you need something to eat to keep your energy up if were gonna roam around the park all night, just the two of us gazing at the stars?" she said while holding his hand

"Sure, anything for you," he said looking at her like she's the prettiest girl he has ever met (which is true).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LL: This story is very interesting you know…**

**Vi: Yeah, I wonder what they're gonna do in the park… just the two of them gazing at the moon and stars looking at the romantic sky. I wish Brainy would do that to me.**

Well, sorry to say but this is the end of my first fanfic but I'll still make another chapter. See ya soon!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so for today my co-hosts are Vi and Lightning dunce…

**LL: What lightning dude? I prefer you calling me lightning hunk than lightning dude???**

**Vi: Oh stop your whining, whiner baby!**

(Wow I didn't know Vi had a bad girl side in her, what if Brainy finds out???)

**Vi: You are ****NOT**** gonna tell him any of this!!! You know how he gets angry he'd speak all of those scientific stuff that ****NONE ****of you two would know!!!**

Sorry if I don't have big brains like you and your boyfriend have. At least I have a brain! Unlike someone who is a mature man who is trying to pick his nosewhile were arguing!

**LL: Hey! I too have brains!**

**Vi: Oh really?**

Ok, ok let's just stop the argument. Let's get on with the story can we???

**Vi: Fine...**

**LL:Fine…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Trip," dream girl said sadly to her friend

"Hey" trip replied

"Aren't you and cosmic boy gonna have a date today?" she said confused

"Cosmic boy is on a mission right now and couldn't go through with our date so I said I'll just stay here," dream girl said in a low, sad voice

"Wow, I didn't know that Cosmic boy would do that to his girlfriend, and that's even an official date!" she said in a loud but not so loud tone.

"How do you know it's an official date?" dream girl said

"If it's scheduled, if said by the guy, and if he said it on a specific time, duh!" trip said professionally…

"Oh okay, now I know." she said in an understanding way

"You better fix your relationship girl or it could turn into a major bad breakup," scaring her a bit…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(suddenly cosmic boy went into the lounge looking so tired)

"What happened to you?" dream girl asked her boyfriend compassionately

"We battled emerald empress and her backup singers," trying to make DG laugh

(CB noticed a sad look in his girlfriend's face)

"Cos, we have to talk," speaking in al low voice

"talk about what?" he said confused

"about our relationship," she said (about to cry)

"what about our relationship? I mean I love you and you love me, what's wrong with our relationship?" he said confidently

"it's just that you keep on going to a lot of missions and I mean EVERYDAY and we don't spend much time together and you keep on rescheduling our dates even though you scheduled it on a specific time and day," she said (crying)

"Look, I'm sorry if I keep on rescheduling our dates and if we don't see each other often, it's just that…" (running out of words)

"It's just that what Cos????" she said in a confused voice (still crying)

"It's just that we go on a lot of missions and even though I have to leave the mission for us to be together I can't' cause it's our duty," he said trying to explain to DG.

"Look, I promise to make it up for those dates I've missed, starting right now," going to his girlfriend giving her a hug and then a kiss to cheer her up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(DG smiling at him)

"you promise to make up for **ALL **those datesyou missed?" reassuring

"Promise" he said with a convincing face

"and you won't skip **ANY **of our dates without telling me?"

"Promise" he said again

(DG giving CB a peck on the lips)

"So are you still up for our date?" he said happily

"Yeah I'm in the mood to eat right now, I'm starving and you look like you need something to eat to keep your energy up if were gonna roam around the park all night, just the two of us gazing at the stars?" she said while holding his hand

"Sure, anything for you," he said looking at her like she's the prettiest girl he has ever met (which is true).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LL: This story is very interesting you know…**

**Vi: Yeah, I wonder what they're gonna do in the park… just the two of them gazing at the moon and stars looking at the romantic sky. I wish Brainy would do that to me.**

Well, sorry to say but this is the end of my first fanfic but I'll still make another chapter. See ya soon!!!


	3. The Prom

(Vi comes in with two bags filled with her stuff…)

Hey Vi! Whoa! Where are you going?

**Vi: Brainy asked me to transfer in to his room so that we could spend more time with each other while doing the project that Superman and Cosmic Boy told us to do.**

Oh so you're sleeping in one room and in one bed?

**Vi: No, Brainy built me a bed on top of his bed. I'll sleep on the top and he'll sleep on the bottom. He said that if ever I fall he's there to catch me. (blushing)**

Well, looks like Brainy is taking your relationship easy and steady. He really knows what you want.

**Vi: I know that's why he is the perfect boyfriend, robot or human he has the same attitude.**

By the way where is Lightning Lad?

**Vi: Oh he's with Saturn Girl on their date in the park.**

That explains why he was in a good mood this morning.

**Vi: Ok, enough with the chitchat. What's the story about.**

Oh, you'll just have to see for yourself…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ben and Kevin hang up the sign for the prom, Gwen comes in smiling at Kevin sweetly.)

"Hey Gwen, so do you have a date for the prom already?" Ben asks curiously

"No, but I was hoping that someone will ask me to go with him to the prom." Kevin pretending not to hear.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said," Kevin making a face at Gwen

"Never mind," Gwen said irritated

"Dude you just missed out on an opportunity to ask Gwen to the prom," Ben said laughingly

"I'm just scared of her answer, maybe she'll say no," Kevin said while shaking his head.

"Just go for it, or else another guy might ask her before you do…" Ben said in a low voice

"What about you? Do you have a date for the prom already?" Kevin asked Ben with curiosity

"As a matter of fact, I do," Ben said reassuringly

"Then, who's your date?" Kevin asked curiously

"You'll see. But right now you better get going before, you know…"

(Kevin just sighed)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(the next day…)

"Gwen, will you be my date to, the prom?" Kevin murmured as he walked into the campus

(Kevin bumps into Gwen)

"Uhmm, hey Gwen!" Kevin still processing in his mind what to say

"Uhmmm, Hey Kev," Gwen's face down on the floor

"Uhmm, Gwen will you be, will you be…" Kevin nervous to ask Gwen

"Will you be what?" Gwen getting irritated because of Kevin's timing

"You know what, I've got a class in 5 minutes if this is something not important then I've gotta go," Gwen leaving Kevin alone in the hallway

(the late bell rings and Kevin rushes to his classroom where he finds Ben seated with his girlfriend)

"Good morning class," their teacher greeted them with a smile

"as you all know there are only two more days before the prom," she said with enthusiasm

"Have you all gotten your dates hmmmm?"

(Kevin just stayed quiet)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(After two hours the bell rings for lunchtime)

"So how'd it go with Gwen?" Ben asked curiously

"I wasn't able to ask her yet; when I bumped into her I was so nervous that she got angry at me for repeating the same words over and over again." Kevin sighed

"Dude, you better hurry up looks like Brad is asking her out already," Ben looking at his cousin with their classmate. (who is major cute!)

"I'll go by their house tonight, when no one would see me." Kevin hopeful that Gwen did not accept the offer of Brad.

(that night, Kevin went to Gwen's house)

"Good evening Sir, uhmmm is Gwen still awake?" Kevin trembling in fear.

"Yes. Why?" Gwen's dad asking Kevin curiously

"I-I just have to ask her something very important, Sir."

"Wait here." Gwen's dad calling for Gwen

"What do you want?" Gwen asking Kevin with an agitated voice

"Uhmm Gwen I'll ask this straight and no interruptions,"

"Will you be, my date to the prom?" Kevin hoping she will say yes

"Let me think,……………………………" Gwen taking a long time to think

"Could you hurry up please I'm shaking in fear here!" Kevin's face sweating

"Sure, I'll be your date to the prom." Gwen smiling at Kevin sweetly

"Re-really?" Kevin's face lighted up as he heard her reply

"Yeah I'll be your date to the prom!" Gwen shouted at him (not in an angry voice) while smiling

"Cool, then I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night," Kevin filled with joy

"Sure, I'll be ready by that time," she smiled and gave Kevin a kiss before going back inside her house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooops, that's the end of the first chapter of my second fanfic.

**Vi: I like this story, it's interesting. This is the best you did so far.**

Thanks, well see you in my next chapter!!! Bye!!!


End file.
